Danny D Winston
by Two-BitGortez
Summary: What happens when the ones that love you hurt you the most? What happens when they cant seem to save you? Johnny and Dally alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Revised 8th Jan 2012. (Ok well someone complained that the story is fast pace and well as someone says at work "Sorry about your too fast pace luck." It is fast pace right now for a reason. Also believes my character is what was it too "Mary-sue-ish?." Well sorry but she is my character so she will be how I like it.

I know Danielle Diandra isn't a common name for the 60's. Then again Ponyboy and Sodapop were original and not common at all. Second This takes place after the book Dally and Johnny are alive and a lot has changed for Pony and Johnny. They are into girls though the gang may not be fully aware of it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the outsiders just Danny. Which is becoming a common name but oh well its what I what I always use in my story's that I did before that I had to take down cause they were to graphic.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the bathroom stunned. I couldn't be, there was no possible way I would be. Why was this happening to me? I mean I have heard it happening to other greaser girls, but why me. I couldn't tell my brother, or any of my friends. I would be sent away for sure. I tried talking to a friend of mine about it just to have someone to talk to, but she left because I 'used to be better' then the other greaser girls. What sucks is I know she's not going to come back ever. What a friend she turned out to be, supposed friends wouldn't do this to their true friends.

So many things were running through my mind that I couldn't keep my mind straight. I opened one of the Curtis's kitchen drawers and pulled out a sharp knife. Turning around I slid to the floor and continued to let the tears fall. I have lost their trust, I have ruined my life, I can't take the hate that will come from everyone. I pressed the blade to my wrists. How was I going to tell them?

'You can't tell them' a voice in my head began, 'what will they do for you anyways, your worthless, you're a slut, and you don't deserve to have what you have. You need to die' I cried harder. I knew the voice was right. I was nothing at all. I couldn't tell anyone anymore. They would hate me forever.

'They hate you already, you're a trouble maker, and you don't listen, you can't do anything right. Just look at the situation you got yourself into. Death is the only way out,' the voice grew louder in my head as I ran the blade slowly across my wrists. Nothing to deep at first but I then dragged the blade a little harder drawing more blood.

'You broke the rules and now you must pay, they don't love you anyways, you should just get over it and end it all. Stop making them suffer for your stupid actions.' Tears ran down my cheeks staining them as they left red marks. The blood was trickling from arms slowly.

I watched the blood slowly dance on my light tan skin. The tears continued to fall down my cheeks and my jaw was beginning to hurt. I don't know how long I was there on the floor. It wasn't I heard the gate open and someone come up the stairs to the porch that I snapped out of my daze. I began to panic and moved my arms behind my back hoping to hide what I had been up too. Darry was the once who walked through the front door. I slid the knife in my back pocket. I closed my eyes and opened them slowly becoming aware of the blood I was loosing. The trickling felt so good. I was all warm and the sleepiness was welcoming. Darry walked in and stopped as he spotted me on the floor. He gasped as he noticed a small pool on the floor in front of me.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Darry scream asked me coming close as I shook my head signaling him to leave me alone. Like that would ever work. "Danielle Diandra Winston, I don't believe that for one minute, no one sits on the kitchen in a pool of blood…" He was beginning to show signs of panic as he assessed the situation and was interrupted by the ringing phone. He looked at me, and then hesitantly ran to answer the phone saving me from telling him anything.

I somehow managed to gather the strength to get up and walk to the room that I called my own. As I turned to shut the door I could see the blood droplets that led to my bedroom. Darry looked at me, dropped the phone and began to run to me. With the strength I had left I slammed the door and locked it. I shuffled over to my bed and threw myself down on it. My anger raged as Darry yelled for me to let him in. 'Damn it I should have done it and not held back.' I thought to myself as many voices filled my head.

'Smart going bitch, your not wanted don't you understand that you're nothing but a useful whore.' The voices kept ranting at me as the tears fell yet again and blood began to flow faster from my arms; sleep was slowly coming to me.

I could hear the banging the door. Someone's attempts to try and bust the door down, yet thankfully it was no giving in. I could hear someone begging me to let hem in, but I couldn't move and wouldn't move to answer it. It was as if my eyes were glued shut and I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't move I was so weak. I let sleep come to me as I felt my soul preparing to leave my body. "Good bye ass of a world, I'm sorry I wasn't worth your fucking time." I whispered as I was no longer coherent to what was going on around me.

**Soda's P.O.V**

I was excited to be going home early. I couldn't wait for tonight. Today was Danny's 16th birthday and we were going to be throwing her the best sweet sixteen party. Well the best party that we were able to afford. Dally was going to take her over to the Dingo and act like he forgot all about her birthday, which sad to say sometimes happens even to the best of us. Then we were going to all surprise her as then bring home the pizza we ordered from the Dingo for dinner. I had made a white cake, dyed pink of course and had iced it with pink white chocolate icing. I had to get chocolate in there somewhere. Though Danny hated pink, we figured with the whole sweet sixteen theme she would not mind. The lady next door was nice enough to hide it for us so she didn't have a clue about what was going on.

Her gift was a no brainier, but we all had to pitch in to get her it. We got her a leather jacket that actually would look good on her instead of the ratty old one she kept using. The other surprise we had saved up for we were not really able to do yet. Partly because she would have noticed and asked about what was going on. Darry had gotten a better paying job and we had managed to save enough money to remodel one the many closets in my parent's old room that would be big enough to be a personal bathroom for her.

Danny had been living with us for a year now, ever since Dally was able to get full time custody of her. Yeah I know what a surprise. She seemed to be able to keep him out of trouble. I had let her take my old room for awhile. That was the one stipulation the court had besides Dally needing to have a steady job and try to stay out of trouble. Danny needed a steady place to stay. Darry offered for her to stay here since he knew Dally didn't have the money at the time to move out of Buck's. Once it was final we talked about it and decided to give her our parent's old room so Dally could use my bedroom. In return Dally would help pay some of the bills.

We transformed the room into a room fit for a princess. She deserved it. It was better then a Soc's room. A huge bed with a canopy, and a dresser with a huge mirror, there was a bookcase with a window seat. Dally had earned the money to get most the items, believe it or not. The other items were hand made by the gang. Darry and I had painted the room a red color and had redone the floor to the original hardwood. Seeing how Danny could make Dally change still amazed me. Dally could still be cold, but around Danny he was warm and he did what ever he needed to make sure Danny had the things he knew she should have. In a way I think he finally started to understand about how Darry and I felt about giving Ponny what he needed to succeed.

I walked into the house followed by Steve and heard Darry pounding on the door. "Danny, open the door now, Danny!" He was frantic. He never raised his voice at her, and she never locked her door.. usually. There had been a few occasions when we would forget to knock and she was changing. Lately she had been locking it a bit more but I had thought it was because of privacy (and our lack of knocking abilitiy), her growing up and all. Then I saw the blood on the floor and put the pieces together. I ran over and yelled for her to open the door. I was working trying to help Darry open the door as Dally came running into the house.

"What is going on," Dally said short of breath. "I could hear you guys a half a block away!" He noticed the blood and ran to the door. "Move" he said in a harsh tone. Darry and I moved out of the way not sure about what he was going to do. Running to the door he used his shoulder to burst through the door. Darry would have been mad any other time but right now he didn't care that the door was in two pieces.

"Sorry I probably should have thought of that but I was panicking." Darry mumbled as we followed Dally into the room.

Danny's small frame lay in the big bed that Dally had worked hard to get. The blood was staining everything, and she lay still. Running over Dally and Darry looked at her arms, they had stopped bleeding and her chest barely showed signs of her breathing. Dally was almost in tears. I felt something wet on my cheeks and realized that was crying. How could a lively young girl who was so carefree try and do that to herself?

Dally and Darry franticly looked her over and decided it was too dangerous to bring her to the hospital. The risk of loosing her to the state was too high. I left the room to go and get some bandages since the bleeding had stopped, her pulse was normal, and her breathing was getting stronger there was nothing more to do than sit back and wait.

**Danny's P.O.V**

When I came too the room was dark, and I felt disgusting. 'Man I'm thirsty' I thought as I rolled out of bed catching myself as I almost collapsed. My strength was gone. I looked up to where my door should be and noticed that it was no longer there. It was now doorway to the light. I pinched myself. 'No. I am not dead or dreaming. What happened to my door?' I slowly walked over and noticed that only the door frame remained. I slowly walked through the door and noticed that it was quiet but the TV made a little bit of noise. 'What time is it?' I looked at the clock. 'Seven, hmmm I wonder where everyone is?' The carpet felt wet under my feet. I noticed the bandages on my arm.

'See you are worthless can't even get rid of yourself. You can't do this right how are you going to control another's life.' The voices were back again. Lately since I had found out nothing was able to silence them. I silently slipped into the kitchen.I got a glass of water and mindlessly walked into the living room where I was met by the looks of the gang. I could not face them. I then noticed the gifts on the table and tears came to my face.

'My birthday' how could I forget my birthday.

"Im sorry" was all I could say as I turned to the door and went to sit on the porch ignoring my brothers warning."I don't give a shit Dallas" I said bluntly as the door shut behind me.

"What has gotten into her lately," I could hear Darry ask everyone after the door had shut, "barely eating, locking herself in the room." I could hear them through the walls, since I was leaning against it. "She hasn't been herself; she's been up and down all night, wont talk to anyone. She's been overly bitchy. She just tried to kill herself. Dally I think you should place her somewhere to find out what's going on. You said your mom was insane for a bit, and that can be genetic I think it might be good to make sure she don't kill herself. I don't want anyone to have to come home and find that." Darry went on and on and I could only laugh. I'm not insane at all, I'm perfectly normal. They were the ones that created the problem that had lead to this.

'Its their fault' the voice in my head began to talk, at least it was agreeing with me and not making me feel bad. 'It was their idea, and now you have to deal with their mistake. They made you the whore you are. You do not even know who the daddy is.'

Now the voice was starting to bother me. I wish there was a way to turn it off, but it's the only voice I know to always be there. I mean Dally and the gang was there but they didn't know what I was going through ever. What would a boy know about any of the answers to the questions that I needed to ask in life?

The voice's insults were interrupted by the phone ringing and I could hear Dally heading to answer it. I looked at my water glass that was now empty and headed back into the house glaring at the gang for talking like that behind my back. They looked puzzled but I didn't care. Placing the cup in the sink I headed back out just as Dally looked at me then back at the phone and hung up. He started walking towards me as I backed up a bit. The fire in his eyes was the look dad used to have before he hit me, or tried to rape me.

"That was Emily, she said she was worried about you and told me. Is it true?" I stared at him giving him the 'I don't know what you're talking about' look. "Is it true that you're Pregnant Danny!" I couldn't answer. My secret was out. He grabbed my arms and all I could do was nod, frozen in my spot. "Danielle Diandra Winston. You…!" He raised his hand with a clenched fist and I waited for the blow that was to come.

"Go ahead Dally, hit me.. become Dad!" I looked him straight in the eye shaking. I didn't have the strength to deal with all this right now. He let go but was still upset. He had always been scared that he would become like dad, yet at this moment he was almost like Dad. Jumping to yell and raising his fist as to strike me down. He took a deep breath like he was trying to calm himself down. Maybe his anger management class had worked a bit.

"I can't believe this. How long have you been pregnant?, Whose the father? Danny, I can't believe this you're better than that, you knew better than that. Now you just like the others nothing but a whore nothing but a slut!" he went on and on. I stood their just taking it all in.

'He's right,' the voice said, 'you are one, you need to die, and free all of your mistakes, get rid of all your problems.' They both went on and on.

Dally was waiting for my response. "Tell me!" I was shaking and looked at Johnny and Pony; they were young and supposedly innocent to the gang. Yeah right, it was their fault and their ideas.

"It's none of your business Dallas," With that I ran out the door that I had backed up into. I bolted down the street heading towards the main part of town. Somehow I was able to get away though I still felt weak I could hear the gang behind me, but I was not going to slow down.

'Where was it' I thought 'where is that clinic, why do these damn things need to be hidden' It struck me where I needed to go, and I turned to the direction I needed to go. Tripping I rolled down the cement hill but was able to get back up and continue my run, the boys closer now. I learned I was pregnant only yesterday. It hadn't really kept it a secret from anyone. I hadn't told anyone but Emily. She learned I was pregnant first because she went with me. I am only about three and a half months along and I was terrified and obviously no one else cared enough to help me understand what was happening.

Ponyboy was able to catch up to me pretty fast and followed me into the clinic. Normally I would be able to out run Pony, but I was weak at the moment. We had run about a mile from the Curtis' house, and we were a good distance from the rest of the Gang. 'That's what happens when you don't keep up with the regular cardio' I thought. I could handle Pony at least. I couldn't take them all on at once.

"Danny what do you think you are doing at this time of night? Let's go back home and talk" He begged me. I looked at glared at him. I shook my head. Slapping him across the face for everything he had ever done to me I panicked. The rest of the gang was finally catching up to us as I turned around to run some more.

"No, paybacks a bitch isn't it." I said over my shoulder and Pony stood there stunned. The gang caught up to Pony and grabbed him as they continued their run after me.

Thing was I really didn't know who the father was anyways. It was their faults that they treated me like their personal doll. I spotted the clinic and ran faster stopping at the old decorated door. Taking a deep breath I sighed and opened the door relieved to find the clinic was open. This life was being let go and into someone else's hands.

"Can I help you?" They lady's voice rang loudly into my ears as I walked into the tiny waiting room.

"Yes, I umm need something taken care of. It was unplanned. I didn't have a say, I'm really scared and I can't do it, I have no help and I know I won't be able to handle it." I said shy not to sure what to say. She handed me papers as if she understood and I signed them quickly as I knew then gang would be coming in soon. As soon as I signed the last piece of information that they needed, the door opened and the gang walked in.

Before the gang could say anything the a nurse came through the door. "Right this way, Ms. Winston," the nurse said as I followed her back. I saw pain in the gang's eyes, but what did they know about pain. I didn't care how they felt. Its how I felt, but it would be fore the best.

'Look at their sorry faces, see what you do, you do not deserve to be happy' the voice started I had almost forgotten about it until now.

"Danny stop we can work this out!" I heard them Pony yell before the door shut, but it was to late.

I mumbled a 'you don't care anyways, you all don't care.' To myself was lead to one of the few rooms. I sat in a chair and waited for the Dr. to come and talk to me. I need to satisfy the voices inside my head. It was the only way to make me feel better.

**Plz Read and Reivew. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Rewritten on 8th Jan 2012

To clear some things up. The boys are older and like other stories like this they are interested in Dally's sister and can do things.. Oh yeah and the going against the law thing… well I realize that the abortion was against the law, but that doesn't mean there wasn't places to get it done or to stop people. It's kind of like the prohibition act back in the day.

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill I do not own anyone but my characters that I make up.

**Pony's P.O.V**.

We took off after Danny as she ran again. I was stunned that she was pregnant. Johnny and I both looked at each other then followed the gang out the door. "Pony, go ahead and catch up to her. We will catch up to you after you stop her," Darry told me as I passed them and focused on catching up to Danny. I begged and pleaded with her to stop and when she finally did I tried to catch my breath.

"Please stop, lets go home and talk about this," I begged between breaths.

"No, Paybacks a bitch isn't it'" Danny said as she slapped me and started running again. The gang caught up to me as I stood stunned. Soda grabbed my arm as he ran past.

"What was that about," Soda asked as we all were jogging again. I really was getting my workout today.

"She won't listen, and I don't know why," I said threw a strained voice. We watched her walk into an unmarked building. What was she doing? Then it hit me what that building was. There were a few supposed clinics around town that not many knew about yet, then again I knew about it so maybe it was not so secret. "That's the clinic" I said to the gang as we moved faster.

As we reached the front door of the clinic we all scrambled to get in. "Danny, wait we can work this out!" I couldn't live with what she was doing. I wasn't prepared for her replay and was stunned.

'You don't care' kept ringing through my head. I did care, I've always cared I flat out loved her. Danny and I had secretly been dating for about 7 months when we had a big fight. I wanted to take it to the next level and she didn't. I wanted to tell people about us, but she didn't. It seemed as if she didn't want me. I confronted her on this and she seemed saddened.

'I do love you pony, just miss the old you, you were so sweet what happened? I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you.' Those words still stung when I look back on to the fight. I ended up forcing her to have some fun with me. I hurt her, and then let her go. I should have listened to my heart and not things that people were telling me from school.

Danny made me so confused when I was with her. No other girl had ever made me feel that way. I have other interests in other girls, but it's different with her. She seemed to always be on my mind. I should never have left her the way I did, maybe that is why I thought of her so much. I shouldn't change to be more popular, but school had changed the way I acted, it just doesn't go with how I feel. I walked over to a chair and sat down.

I noticed the rest of the gang follow me and they sat down as well. I looked to Dally who was beyond tense. He had tried to get the nurse to stop her, but He didn't have a say in the matter. The nurse said it was Danny's choice. There was no mistaking how upset he was. He held no facial expression but we knew what was going threw his mind. I looked to Darry. He was upset none the less, but I believe it was more along the lines of disappointment. I wish I had opened my mouth sooner before she went it. I SHOULD have had a say in this right? It was my child wasn't it?

**Johnny P.O.V.**

I sat in the chair. 'She's pregnant.' I thought, 'Who is the father?' After Pony left her I moved in. I guess that's what you could call it since that's what I basically did. I had been secretly dating her like Pony did for the last three months. Danny told me what had happened between her and Pony. I had planned on saying something to Pony, but she made me promise not to say anything. I had promised and I had also promised that I wouldn't hurt her. Yet in a drunken stupor one night I had broken that promise and hurt her. I was just like my old man; I hit her like he did to me when he was drinking. I had turned into the man I never wanted to be. Thankfully she forgave me she admitted a lot of it was her fault as well. Though I really don't think any of it was her fault.

I had promised her I would wait to take it to a new level when she was ready, but we both were drunk and we were not thinking. I still feel bad for taking advantage of her though I had no control of what I was doing. We both we were both really drunk. It was her idea at first to drink a bit; she just wanted to get things off her mind. I wasn't going to drink with her until she offered me the beer. My old man had been getting to me and was on my mind so I thought 'Why not. A little beer won't hurt.' Once we started talking we drank more and more to get away from our problems together. It made us closer in a way.

I looked over to Pony wondering what he was thinking. He didn't know that I had sex with Danny too. So I knew he would be sweating bullets thinking that the kid was his. I mean, yeah he's my friend but there should have been no reason to do the things he did to her. Yes I hang out with the same friends at school besides the gang, but I have not changed like he has. Dally had gotten up again and was pacing the floor.

"How did this happen,? How could this have happened? She knows better. Who could the father be? She hasn't been dating anyone. Danny usually tells me everything, and I know so much about her and what she does, where she goes?" Dally said as be continued to pace around. I placed my head in my hands.

"She didn't tell you because it was me," Pony said slowly and in a whisper. I watched as Darry's head snapped up and Dally spun around. The rest of the gang's jaws were dropped from the shock of it all. Pony was not one to be able to handle guilt. "We dated for seven months but we broke up a few months ago over something really stupid. I don't know why she didn't tell me. I would have been there for her. You guys know I would have been." Dally clenched his hands and his jaw. If it would have been anyone outside the gang, they would have been dead already.

"Dally," I said in a small voice, he looked at me with fire burning in his eyes. Pony and I should have told him. He was mad so I didn't take offence to the look on his face, but since Pony confessed I knew I had to as well. "I didn't know about it even, the pregnancy I mean, and I…well I am her current boyfriend, sort of. Lately things have been a little distant. We've been dating for about a little over Three months now, we only had sex once when we were drunk." I shrank in the seat. I don't know who shocked them more, Pony or I.

**Dally's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe my ears. Johnny and Pony both not only had been quietly dating my sister with out me knowing, but had sex with my sister. "Wow. I am trying to keep it cool. You have no idea how hard I am trying to keep calm, but I cant believe you two. It's not the fact that you like Danny, it's what you two did to my sister. I mean you hid it from me. Yeah it's not my life but she is my responsibility to see that she doesn't make the mistakes I've made. Plus she's too young for anything like this she's only 16.. as of today!"

I felt bad because Johnny seemed to have his head lowered and I hate yelling at him. I really hate yelling at anyone in the gang lately. Pony had tears in his eyes, I should of left his yelling to Darry, but I guess this once was alright. I really should not be yelling at them right now, they both were going through a loss in one way or another. A loss where they had no say in the matter she chose. I know that they are both responsible enough to take care of their mistake if Danny would have given them that chance and they wouldn't have left Danny. Whoever the father was that is. I mean I know Pony was changing his attitude it was nice he wasn't so quiet but I didn't like it, but still he wasn't like other greasers. Johnny is Johnny and I know he would take care of her like no one else could understand. He was great with kids and he was not going to turn into his father. He's promised himself that. I had to keep telling myself this so that my anger would not lash out.

'Thank God that class is working.' I silenced myself when something hit my mind that was more important. 'What's the state going to say about this' was all I could now think about as the doors opened and Danny walked out.

"Danny…" I said with a small voice heading toward her.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I walked through the door and felt like I was going to throw up. My body shook as I tried walking; the feeling of the cold table still haunted my back. 'What was I thinking, why am I here?' I thought. My stomach hurt and it felt as if I had just tired killing myself. 'Hh wait I had tried to do that earlier.' I thought bitterly. Maybe this feeling was the after effect of my earlier incident. I tried to convince my self of that as I noticed the gang waiting. Johnny and Pony had their heads down. I noticed Dally stand up and he walked slowly toward me. I wasn't in the mood to talk, and I didn't want to face anyone. I turned and headed toward the door. Dally called my name, but I kept walking wanting to leave this place.

I heard them get up and follow me. I was walking as fast as I could for the state I was in. I didn't want to deal with anyone. They ran to catch up to me, which wasn't that hard since I couldn't move that fast anyways. I think they were surprised that I didn't, well I couldn't, run away; I hurt so much.

I didn't even fight when I grabbed and picked up. "You shouldn't be walking." The male voice said. I turned my head to see Soda.

'Why did they care' was all I could think. I let my tears fall silently as I crossed my arms and looked away from all of them. My sign that I really didn't want anything to do with them, but was too weak to fight them.

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Revised on 11th Jan 2012.

**Disclaimer**: you all know the drill. I only own my characters not S.E. Hinton's.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I had initially decided to not resist but the silence and the thoughts of how they hated me were killing me inside. "Soda put me down I can walk on my own damn it!" I crossed my arms and looked away. I began to, well attempted to struggle. He had been carrying me for the last fifteen minutes. I really didn't want to see the gang at all right now "And don't give me that I can do what I want." I was finally was able to get out of his grip.

I quickly looked around trying to figure out where I was. Turns out we were near Buck's house and as always I could hear one of his parties in the background. I decided to head towards there. Buck's was not my first choice of places to be but at least I did indeed have a room in the attic there. Once Dally had told Buck that I would be staying with my brother Buck decided to give Dally the tiny attic room for me. They had worked together and had finished the room off for me, putting a bathroom in even so that I didn't have to deal with anyone. That was before Darry had offered a full time spot at his place, but Buck decided that Dally and I could still keep the room in case it was every needed. Basically was for if I got pissed off and needed a place to cool off. It was the only room in the house that had a lock and it was all mine.

I was jogging now, surprisingly keeping a decent pace as I dodged in and out of places to confuse the gang. I guess you could say my ultimate goal was to shake them off, or trying a decent attempt at it. I was drawing on all the strength I had and was ready to run if I had to fully knowing that it may hurt. Dally and Darry were practically yelling my name but I was not listening, I would not slow down. Buck's house was in site and not too far, so I started running. God did every bone in my body hurt. I let myself in and was welcomed by a million bodies floating around Buck's house.

I saw the beer on the counter near the stairs. I walked over and grabbed one, then headed up the stairs. The crowd would slow the gang down. I climbed the two sets of stairs then unlocked the door that would lead to my room. I slowly walked in, shut the door gently locking it behind me, then climbed the remaining few stairs. Placing the beer on my night stand I sat on the bed. I lifted my shirt over my head and took off my jeans. Bruises and scratch marks were all over my body. I crawled into bed and took a few more sips of my beer. I let the tears fall as I let the blackness over come me. My body and mind had been through so much in the last few hours.

'Just die already' the voice said.

**Dally's P.O.V.**

"Danielle Diandra Winston! Stop right now!" I yelled after her as she began to dodge in and out of places. Damn her for being so smart and quick. I could hear Bucks house and I didn't want her going there. Of course she had a mind of her own and began to run toward it. That was the last place I needed her to be. We began to run after her, but even in her condition she was able to outrun us. Our efforts were halted as a car stopped us from crossing the street.

Once we walked into the house it took us about five minutes before Darry spotted her heading up the stairs to her bedroom. He made a gesture for us to follow him to. After struggling though a thick drunken crowd we reached the stairs and headed up to her room. When I reached her door I jiggled the handle and found it was locked. Not that I was surprised by this considering the fact that it was Bucks place, and even when she wasn't like this she kept the door here locked. I cussed as I realized that the only two people to have a key to this room were Danny and I. Unfortunately I didn't have my key on me. It was sitting on my nightstand at the Curtis' house, a lot of good it was doing me there. Reaching into my pocket I fished around finding a bobby pin, pulled it out and began to pick the lock

Opening the door, I turned the light on and walked up the last few steps to the main part of the room. The pale blue walls normally created a soothing sensation to the room, yet nothing about the current situation was soothing**. **Her small fragile body lay there practically naked on the bed. She seemed almost lost among all her pillows and the huge comforter that Buck had provided her with. There was a vanity in the one corner that she never used, but Buck had said it was a good idea to have one anyways. In the other corner there was a bookcase and chair that by judging by the wear had been used heavily by its previous owner. There was a joining bathroom that had a giant tub and shower that was slightly visible threw the open door. This attic room was the best room in the house and no one at the parties were allowed in it, so everything was always nice and clean. I looked around and noticed the beer can next to her and began walking over to her.

"Wow, she's hot," Two-Bit whistled as Darry smacked him in the head**. **I reminded myself to thank him later for that.

She was clad only in a black sports bra and a pair of my old boxers; she never had been into wearing a lot of clothes to bed. Now that there was nothing to hide it, you could see that she had a tiny bump in her stomach and little markings. I mentally slapped myself for the way I had handled everything today. The way I had yelled at her. I shouldn't have jumped like that and let her talk, explain what had happened. When she had needed me the most, I wasn't able to help her. Her cheeks were stained with tears. 'I wish she wouldn't have been afraid to tell me' I thought to myself.

"Danielle, come on get up. We need to talk." I said a little too harshly for my liking. That wasn't the route I was trying to take, but unfortunately being able to talk softly wasn't able to come to me ever. I didn't have that talent it seemed or maybe it was just a guy thing. She didn't stir so I reached out to shake her. As I touched her cold body she screamed and bolted up pulling her knees to her chest. For an instant her eyes looked blank, like she was being haunted by something.

"What the hell Dallas! Leave me alone!" she was about ready to burst into tears. Her breathing was fast and the color was drained from her face.

**Danny's P.O.V**.

_Getting up from the rocking chair I moved to the crib and placed the baby into the crib. Humming a lullaby the baby cooed and I smiled. Bright Blue eyes stared up at me as the baby's tiny legs kicked in happiness. A yawn escaped the small mouth and I couldn't help but smile. The tiny fist was brought up to its mouth and was gently being sucked on. As I continued to put my child to sleep and place it in the crib the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically. I watched in confusion as my baby's eyes glazed over, the skin became clammy and blue. In a frantic motion I went to pick up my baby but I was held back, forced to watch as my child died. _

Opening my eyes I saw Dally standing there. "What the hell Dallas, leave me alone!" I hugged my knees to my chest.

'What have I done' I thought. I wanted my child. The only thing that could have really loved not caring what everyone else thought. I felt awful, I felt like I deserved to die.

'The baby's dead it's your entire fault' the voice was still there and it was right, like always, it was my fault.

I noticed the gang staring at me, watching my every move and I couldn't handle it. Jumping out of the bed I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. I made it just in time to slam the door and run over to the toilet. My throat burned as I threw up.

I mentally slapped myself for not locking the door. I could hear them asking if I was alright but I really didn't care about them, what I wanted the most I had betrayed. I heard the door open and could hear someone slowly walking over to me.

"Are you ok?" Dally asked me as I just nodded my head.

"Ummmm yeah, just can you get out and give me a few personal minutes please." I begged. He nodded and headed out the door. As soon as he shut the door behind him I went over and locked the door. I was rewarded by a long line of cuss words.

**Pony's P.O.V. **

Danny ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. We could hear her throwing up with great force. All I could do was cringe at the sound. What was going on with her? I wish there was some way she could make us understand what was happening to her. I looked away from the door and back to the bed where I noticed the blood stain that remained. I pointed it out to the gang who hadn't noticed either before.

I watched as Dally walked to the door. "Danny baby, are you ok?" The throwing up ceased for a few moments then she began again. When she didn't answer when the throwing up had stopped for awhile Dally opened the door and went in. After a quick second he came back out and was rewarded with a click coming from the door.

"Son of a Bitch!" He turned around and began to try to open the door.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I was exhausted. Throwing up had taken another great deal of energy from me. Not only did I feel so tired, but I felt dirty. I felt dirtier than I had ever been. Wanting to feel clean again I crawled into the tub and turned on the water.

Just as I finished undressing the little clothes I had on the voice started again. 'Go and see your baby. If that's what you want. You are nothing to them after all. They wouldn't care.'

"Here is your last chance" I mumbled aloud. Stepping into the water I leaned back, slowly allowing my body to slide under the water. It wouldn't take long for it to all be over.

Just as my head went under, Dally managed to get the door open. He immediately rushed over to pull me up and Darry followed him in lending a hand; with me above the water he began checking my arms for cuts and I struggled to get away. Why couldn't they leave me alone to die?

The water was a reddish tint, sickening to some but I wanted it over. My vision was blurry and my head hurt; I welcomed the pain. I wanted out of this place. I wanted out of life. I fought them both now more frantically so I could try to go back under. I was able to break free for a single second and dove under breathing in. Darry grabbed back hold first and managed to yank me up again. I threw up when I breathed in air.

I cried out in frustration. New tears were forming in my eyes. "Let me go, please!" I begged. Both my brother and Darry looked at me and shook there heads no.

'I guess I am going to have to leave in order to succeed' I thought to my self, 'but how.'Darry grabbed my legs as Dally grabbed my arms. Picking me up they, more or less dragged me, from the tub to my bed. Partially since I was not cooperating and continued to squirm around.

The light red water that was on my body tinted the comforter and the sheets as they absorbed the moisture that remained on my body**. **Darry and Dally continued to hold me down as I breathed hard almost as if I was having a panic attack. The gang was starting at me, for they had never seen me act like this hair was plastered to my face.

"I want to die, let me fucking die!" I stated as I looked Dally straight in the eyes. I was dead serious and he looked disturbed. There was a sadden look on his face which I took as he wanted to know why, but I was not going to tell him. I was not going to tell no one why. I began jerking around a bit more trying to get loose and I managed to kick Darry and punch Dally. Dally cursed a bit as he grabbed his nose about to come after me.

I quickly went over to the dresser and peel my bra off not caring who was there I needed to get away and I wasn't going to go out with wet clothes. I may have not been making since of everything but I hated being in wet clothes. If I was going to die, not in a bath rub, I was going to do it with damn dry clothes.

Dally stopped not wanting to make me move so that people could see. Placing my hair up in a pony tail, I bent over pulling my boxers off. Leaving myself completely naked my back to the boys I began to look for the clothes I wanted to wear. I could hear the embarrassment in the uncomfortable silence and it was music to my ears. I could almost see the boys, ok most of the boys, moving their gaze to the floor.

I turned around to face the boys who almost all had actually covered their eyes. The only two who didn't were Pony and Johnny, which it really didn't matter to them. After all it's not like they hadn't seen me naked before. Walking toward the window I quickly threw the shirt and skirt I had picked out on. In a quick motion I opened the window and jumped out of the window onto the lower roof that lead to a fire escape.

Pony and Johnny ran to the window, I had already landed and was starting down. My running wasn't fast enough for me so I sat on the railing and quickly slid down it. I turned around and looked to the two boys were starting to come down the fire escape. 'They must have followed me out' I thought.

"Let go of me, forget about me." I said yelled sternly up to Pony and Johnny who were staring at me. "You don't know me." I grabbed my book bag that I had hidden at the bottom of the stairs and ran.

The other boys were scrambling to get out of the window since they had gotten stuck. 'That's what they get for trying to follow me all at once.' I laughed in my head. I started running toward the park and made a turn once I was far enough out of site. I would back track toward the train station later where I planned on hopping a ride out of this town once it was safe.

I ended up hoping a train that was headed north to a city which ended up being in the Middle of no where. When I hopped of the train the sun was just rising. By body was weak from all the energy I had been putting out. I grabbed an apple out of my bag and ate slowly. It wasn't much but I really wasn't hungry. I was just so tired. I decided to wait my time out by sleeping in a field until the sun began to set. The less people would see me the better.

Once I was rested I began to walk around for what felt like hours. Everything was so scattered in this town. It was starting to get really dark and I was relieved to finally see some signs of life. There were two cottages up ahead. Walking to the first one the lights were out and it seemed very old looking. I hoped someone was around. I knocked on the door and got no answer. I signed and headed to the second one where the lights were on. I should have tried that one first but I was starting to get tired again. A lady answered the door.

After asking about the place next door and explained that I was traveling and didn't have a place to go or any way to really get there because of complications (which really wasn't a lie), the lady told me it was abandoned and that I could stay the night there if I wanted. Apparently no one had been there in years and they left leaving them with the deed to the house. They were too old to deal with people renting it and really didn't know what to do with it. The lady said she would be by in the morning to talk things over and hoped that I would still be there. She handed me a key as I nodded my head. I was too tired to think rationally, but I thanked her and headed back to the abandoned house.

Walking in I noticed it needed some work, ok a little bit more than just some work. I noticed there was a huge fire place that needed a lot of cleaning. I headed down the hall to the far back where the master bedroom was supposed to be. Once there I crawled into a hand carved bed that luckily was still there. I could deal with the dust. I placed my hand on my stomach as new tears came to my eyes. I closed my eyes and begged sleep to come to me. It listened and sleep soon took over me.

**Dally's P.O.V.**

The gang and I walked around the town looking for Danny, but she was gone. I had no where to know where she was. I thought we knew a lot about each other. I thought I knew where she would go to cool off, I thought I knew who she would have trusted to go to, I thought I would be able to do more than this. Truth was I didn't know her friends, other than Emily and the gang. I didn't know what she liked anymore. I'm the world's worst brother. If only we hadn't all tried to go after her at he same time. I knew I was not going to sleep. Not until I found her.

**Please read and review!**


	4. chapter 4

**A/N.** Rewritten on 12 January 2012

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**Pony's P.O.V.**

I was exhausted, that's all I can say. We'd spent most the night looking for Danny. Darry had Johnny and I head back to the house at 5 a.m. because we were barely able to function. "Get some sleep," he had told us, but sleep wasn't coming to either of us.

'Why did she do that?' I thought. We both really did care, who ever the father was, we could have supported her and the child. I would have dropped out of school and got a job. Johnny would have done the same thing. I hadn't noticed I was crying until I felt the tears sliding down my dampened cheeks.

"What have we done," I was finally able to whisper to Johnny thinking he was asleep. He ended up turning to face me. I could his face which was streaked matching mine. "What are we going to do? She's gone," I barely was able to whisper as my voice cracked. It was true, she was… they were gone.

**Dally's P.O.V**.

We had been searching all night, and there was no sign of here. She was gone. "Yo, Dally. What's up.. what's wrong." Tim Shepherd said snapping me out of my thoughts. My eyes were shot, even the cops had look at me with concern today. Whether it was because I looked like I was on drugs or honest worry I don't know and I really don't care. I chuckled inwardly, it was unusually to have anyone but my sister notices something was wrong, well besides the gang, but they even didn't know sometimes.

"Have you seen Danny," I asked with concern. He shook his head no. "She's missing; she took off last night when something happened involving the gang. But anyways, can you pass it onto people to keep and eye out for me," I practically begged him. He nodded sure and we continued on our separate ways.

The walk back to the Curtis's was slow and almost agonizing. I looked everywhere to see if I could spot her. Upon reaching the house I knew she wouldn't be there but I still hoped that maybe she would be inside. As I went threw the door I saw everyone in the room all tired and slouched in various areas.

"No one's seen her?" I asked as every shook their heads no. I plopped down on the couch in a spot Steve cleared for me.

'Where could you be Danny, I do need you.' I closed my eyes and passed out.

**Danny's P.O.V**.

A loud knock on the door woke me the next morning. I slowly got off the old mattress that was left behind and my stiff body began to scream at me. 'Oh God do I hurt all over' I thought to my self. It had been a hard night, but I was happy to have had a roof over my head. I walked over to the door.

I opened the door a crack to see the owner of the house outside. "Good morning," her soft perky voice said as I let her in, "I am sorry about the mess it's just too hard to try and manage two houses when you get old." I smiled at her as she headed over to the window seat. She definitely was a morning person, me not so much.

"Oh gracious dear, I never told you my name! How rude of me. My name is Maggie Winston-Hewett. Just call me Maggie, no worry about being formal with me" She said as she looked around the room. "Oh my, I forgot how much work was needed in here! Now my dear what's your name?"

"As ironic as this may sound, my name is Danielle Winston. I like to be called Danny. Thank you very much for letting me stay here, I really appreciated it and I apologize for waking you up so late last night." I sat down on an old chair.

"Oh it's alright my dear, not much to do when your older anyways. It gave me some well needed excitement before bed. Helped make me sleep real well," She patted a seat next to her near the fireplace and shifted a basket that was next to her. I hand not noticed her bring it in. I got up from my spot and went over to sit with her. The sun was just making its way up for the new day, the pinks, purples, oranges and blues adorned the sky making me think of Pony. He loved this stuff; I wish he could have seen the view from here. I put a hand to my stomach momentarily forgetting that I wasn't alone. Thankfully it growled at the same time and I then looked back at Maggie who was laughing.

"Here my dear, eat this looks like we have a lot of work to do. You are staying right?" She handed me a huge muffin that I ate quickly.

"I would like that very much Maggie. I don't have a way to pay you though." I looked to the floor.

She must not have heard me about the money part because he continued on. "That mattress in the old room probably wasn't the most comfortable was it. I can tell by the way your walking. Stiff as a Nail! You can stay in the guest bedroom in our house until we get this place all cleaned up. Let's start here in the kitchen this way we can keep food in there while we work."

I looked at her; she was going to help me this much, but I had no way to pay her back. "That's not necessary, I can remain here. You've been generous so much already." This made her smile. Maggie only objected that answer telling me it would bring her joy to stay in the main house wit her and her husband. She explained how she had given birth to all boys, seven of them to be exact. Sadly none of them were to remain in the area and she needed some youth to keep her going.

She got up and headed to the kitchen and I followed stretching as I stood up. She examined the cabinets and the stove. The house needed a lot of work, especially after many years of neglect. The refrigerator and the stove barely looked usable. The cabinets were ok but needed to either be painted or stained again. "Well since this is now your house," I snapped my head to the right to look at her. No words would come out, I was too stunned to speak.

Maggie giggles as she noticed my reaction. "Well I was thinking and then Okayed it with my husband of course this morning over his breakfast! If you would be willing to help me around the ranch, my husband and I will give you this house. It would be so nice to have a young lady around here. And I do believe that it would be a nice place to bring up that little one of yours, gives you a few extra hands to help watch the baby too."

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor as I continued to look at her. I hadn't told her my secret. "You didn't need to honey, you have that glow around you, I'm not asking for the story right now, but I do have a few questions for you as we work. I hope you don't mind." I nodded that I was ok with it. "So what would you like to do in here, there really isn't a budget we have the resources, but do be reasonable."

'Be reasonable.' I thought. I wasn't a soc so everything I thought about should be more than reasonable.

"Well I really need to do something with the appliances, the cabinets look like they could be painted or stained again, but since I'm expecting that might not be a good idea the fumes and all. Maybe some new hardware to jazz them up again, the floor looks like it needs redone but I really don't know. I never have been really good at decorating things." I looked to Maggie and gave her a sheepish grin as a man walked through the front door.

"Oh Russ, your just in time. Danny this is my husband Russ. Russ this is Danny." Maggie said with her cheerful voice. The man smiled and nodded.

"Hello Danny! It's finally nice to put a face to you name." He shook my hand.

"And its good that you came in when you did we were just discussing what we needed to do to this place to get it all fit for her and her family. Russ already knows my dear so don't worry, and he too is curious. Very happy for you though." I just nodded.

"Before I forget, I fixed a room for you asked Maggie. Danny you will be staying with us in the main house while we work on your place, and no it's not a burden if that's what your worried about." Russ said as he could see the worry on my face. Maggie hugged me as tears came to my eyes. Life was going to be better.

Over the next few hours we sat and talked about what we should to the home. Russ had some ideas of his own and helped me come up with visions of my own. It was all going to be perfect. When it was time for lunch Maggie had prepared a nice picnic that we ate outside on the patio.

"So Danielle," she began.

'Ah Oh' I thought, 'she's using my first name.'

"How old are you, and how did all this happen. Not about how the baby happened. I am pretty sure we know how that works, but the situation daring," She was calm and just wanted to know. It was nothing to bad that she was asking. "Don't worry we aren't going to judge darling."

"Well," I began. "I'm sixteen. My brother and I were apart of a gang kind of. Not a drug gang, basically a good group of friends, but back at home its ruff. There are the rich kids and the not so rich kids. I sort of fell in love with the one guy and things happened between me and him. He found out another one of his friends loved me. Since the kid had it worse than him he kind of let me go so his friend could have me. In the mean time other crap happened to me which I really don't want to talk about. His friend asked me out and in ways I somehow managed to like him too. Then he did the same thing as the other one and left me. I didn't know what to do when I found out. I told someone who I thought was my friend and well she called my brother. He was pissed and I tried killing the baby but couldn't do it so I ran. They think I killed the baby, but I couldn't do it. I went to the clinic and when I lay on that table I changed my mind. I ran away last night. I know it was wrong to run, and He probably is worried but to me the baby is more important. I know I have to get a job and I will as soon as I can to help support it." I summed it up and continued looking at the floor playing with my hands.

"About that job," Russ began. "You can help here on the ranch, and you can work with Maggie for now and after the baby's born you can start doing other things to earn money. Well more labor intense. I do believe that is fair."

After talking a bit longer about all the details and of course I agreed to the accommodations. They gave me a house! We talked some more about my past, and they promised not to tell and not force me to contact my brother. I could and would be able to make it on my own. After all I was really the only one who truly wanted that baby. Pony and Johnny wouldn't and would never care for me or the kid. All they wanted was fun. All of a sudden another person popped into my head.

'Why don't we do something fun tonight baby,' Their voice rang through my head and all I could do was cringe. It was a voice I wanted to forget. 'Let me show you what fun is'

***Time passes***

Time has passed by so fast and so much has changed for me. It has been three months since I had arrived here and my home was almost finished. Sometimes I got so excited I had to try and calm down. So much had been done. The floors had been sanded and re-stained. Walls had been painted and some taken out to open up areas. The kitchen had been remodeled. The outside had been repainted and the landscaping had been redone. It was more than I had ever dreamed off, and it was my home. My house was no longer a vision of the past but of the future.

As you drove up the driveway my house was on the left, a beautiful crisp white sided ranch with black shutters and a black roof glowed in the sunlight. Dozens of flowers lined the walkway leading up to my porch where a wide double door front door proudly showed its stained glass details. Two rocking chairs adorned the porch; One for Maggie and one for Russ. I usually sat on the floor against the railing when they were over. They spent many evenings here just rocking the night away as they told me stories of their past. Though the outside was wonderful it was the inside that I was most proud off.

As you opened the front door there was an arched entrance to the dinning room on the left and a little elegant parlor/ study to the right with a glass door I could shut. Russ had a built in a desk which had two bookcases next to it on one of the walls. This room probably wouldn't ever really be used, but it was nice looking. Walking through an arched doorway there was a huge family room with a fireplace with built in book cases on both sides as well.

Russ had stated that 'you can never have too many books so you need lots of places to put them'.

The kitchen was now open to this family room. A huge rounded island with four stools semi divided the area. All the appliances had been upgraded as well. On the other side of the family room there was a small hall that led to two bathrooms and three bedrooms. One bedroom would be the baby's it has a bathroom right next to it. Across from it was another room that was maybe a bit larger than the nursery, which I would probably make into a guest bedroom for now.

I really was not sure on what I wanted it to be yet. My room the huge master bedroom was at the end of the hall. There was room for a little reading area as well if I wished. The master bath had a shower, a huge tub, and double sinks. There was a toilet of course, and even room for an exercise piece if I wanted. My closet wasn't that bad either, big enough for four people. (Give me a break I know it's probably way out there for back then, but we can let this slide)

I felt like a soc, but I really didn't care this was all for the baby. Here there was no status like that; a fresh start for both of us. Maggie and I had just finished painting the last wall in the baby's room. She placed her bush down and looked at her watch. "Well it's only 10 am. How about we clean up and head to Tulsa to buy furniture for the house," She smiled as she saw my reaction. I really didn't want to go near Tulsa at all. "Don't worry darling you look different, more grown up if you ask me. I don't think anyone will recognize you," I smiled slightly reinsured and nodded.

Well then again my hair was longer and a bit darker believe it or not along with my skin. My skin had darkened nicely since I was always outside when I wasn't working on the house, helping Maggie in her large garden. I also had grown five inches and was well nice and round. Which was obviously because of the baby I mean I was pregnant. 'Six months, I cant believe I am six months along now' I thought to myself as I rubbed my stomach.

After about 20 minutes we were both showered, had said good bye to Russ, and were out the door. Russ didn't want to come because he wanted to finish odds and ends on the house. I was sad about it, but he had taught me enough to where I knew I would make good decisions on what to get.

**Maggie's P.O.V.**

I had decided that it would be best to eat first then shop. Though Danny was a bit hesitant we choose to stop at the Dingo to eat. "You know dear," I smiled. "While we are out we should pick up some diapers and things, stack up on those things while we can." She nodded. "We should probably make another check up for you as well. So we can check to make sure the baby is ok." She placed a hand to hers stomach and winced. I could only chuckle. That baby could kick her when it wanted. "I'll take that as a 'I agree'," She paled and looked at the door as it opened. "What's wrong?"

"My brother!" she replied in a shocked whisper. She was about to say something else but when quiet as the waitress came over with our food. "Thank you," she mumbled as the waitress walked away. "I mean what if they recognize me, for all they know the baby's dead. I'm going to look like a slut if I'm here pregnant and they know it's me!" She took a bite of her burger, acting like she was starving. Another emotional swing was coming.

"Danielle, it will be ok darling." I said trying to reassure her. We ate our burgers and continued to talk. I kept her busy talking about furniture and clothes we wanted to get. Our conversation would halt when the waitress returned and a few times when her brother and some of the boys she knew walked by. They were seated just below us at the tables while we were in the booths.

**Dally's P.O.V.**

"Let's go to the Dingo for lunch," Darry began, "I don't feel like cooking." He grabbed his keys and waited for us to get around. We piled into our various cars. Danny's picture stared back at me from the dashboard. It had been there three months since she has run away. I missed her so much and life around the gang had changed. No one had secrets from each other. Johnny and Pony were closer than ever and neither talked really to anyone anymore. Pony ended up dumping the chick he was seeing because he didn't see the point anymore. Then, Johnny dropped out of school for a bit till Darry and I had threatened to kill him.

I parked near Darry and hopped out of the car. I nodded to the Shepherds who were leaving. Tim didn't realize how lucky he was to have both siblings there. I didn't even know if Danny was still alive.

"Table for seven," Darry said as I looked around.

'Hmmm anyone here I know' I thought as I noticed a blond haired chick in up in the boots sitting with an older lady. There was something about her. I was going to say something when Pony grabbed my arm to let me know we were being seated.

"Dally what do you keep looking at?" Steve asked looking at me weird, "It's like our having a blast from your past." I looked at him

"I don't know, I feel like I know that blond chick up there sitting with that grandma," I nodded my head towards her.

"Maybe it's someone you did." Steve teased

"No." I would have remembered, "I'm going to the bathroom." I got up and walked to the bathroom, luckily I had to pass by her. I couldn't see her face until I returned to my seat. It wasn't until I noticed her eyes that it hit me. "There is no way," I said as I sat down. The gang all looked at me. "That girl has Danny's eyes, but her hair and skin is so much darker, but those eyes." I was panicking.

"It can't be Danny, Dally. Remember she took care of that kid, that kid up there is so huge. Defiantly preggo" Two-bit was taunting my hope. I was about to say something to him when I noticed the chick and the lady get up and head to the door.

I got up and followed. It was true that the girl was pregnant, but those eyes I was drawn to them. I walked out the door and couldn't hold it in anymore. "Danielle!" I screamed.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I had made it threw lunch and was doing ok. The voices in my head were getting to me again. 'You are such a slut to them. They don't want you here. You don't belong here, they want you to die! Look at yourself a trader, do you know what happens to traders.' I hadn't heard these voices in a long time. I had never told Maggie or Russ that I tried to kill myself and I never would. I had a reason to live for now, though at times I didn't want to, but I didn't want to think about that now.

I nodded a yes to Maggie when she asked me if I was ready to go. I was almost home free until we walked out the door and I heard my name screamed. I froze. 'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO ,' I though, ' my life's going so well with out any of you and your gangs shit! They got me into this mess and wouldn't let me get out, but I found that way out so just leave me alone'

I had unconsciously turned with Maggie to face Dally. The gang had managed to follow Dally out as well. "Danielle Winston….. Danny?" Dally questioned. I couldn't move.

**A/N.** Please review!.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: revised on Jan 12th 2012**

**Disclaimer:** you know the drill I only own Danny and my characters, none of S.E. Hinton's.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I stared at Dally blankly as if I was trying to deny what had come out of his mouth. Absent mindedly I had put a hand on my stomach; the baby must have known that I was stressed because it started to kick me hard. The baby always seemed to do that when I needed to calm down it was its way of saying, 'Mommy stop, relax'.

I looked to Maggie after a few moments. "Mom I'm ok. Why don't you head to the car. I'll be there in a minute. I promise" She looked at me making sure that I knew what I was doing and nodded weakly. Dally and the gang stood there waiting for me to answer.

"My name isn't Danielle Winston" His face fell. I guess I should be at least fair about things so I continued on. "At least not anymore it isn't. It is Danielle Hewett now, I took my foster fathers last name. You had your chance Dally, so did you two and it just didn't work I guess." I glared at Pony and Johnny.

Just then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I tensed trying to think of who it could be. 'These aren't Maggie's' I thought, and then I smelled his scent. 'It's only Tony.' My body relaxed into his.

I had met Tony about a month and a half ago when he started helping out on the ranch. He and I automatically hit it off and despite me being pregnant he didn't seem to care. "What are you doing here," I chuckled, turning around and leaning into him to kiss him deeply. I noticed the gang tense. Pony and Johnny both looked hurt, but I didn't care. I was after all in love with Tony. "And how'd you find me." His hand slipped to my stomach and he rubbed it as to say 'hello.'

"Russ told me ya'll left to get furniture for your house and probably would need someone to lift things. Plus I knew that both my babies missed me. As to how did I find you, well where else would I find a pregnant lady at noon!" Tony grinned as I laughed. The man did have a point.

"Well the baby did miss you, but I missed you more." I pecked his lips again. "Go get in the truck, I'll be there in a minute." He nodded, kissed me again, and headed to his truck.

"Who the fuck was that," Dally said mad. I could tell that it took a lot of strength to keep quiet when Tony had been around.

"That really is none of your business Dally. As of right now you no longer are apart of my life, and I am no longer in yours. I made that choice when I left. I'm tired of all the shit that goes on here. I'm tired of the town. For the first time I'm my life I'm actually happy. Now if you will excuse me I still have some shopping to do and at least an hour drive ahead." I snapped and walked to the truck where Maggie was waiting for me.

"Everything all right?" she questioned as my tears were threatening to spill. I nodded as she pulled out of the lot and headed to the soc side of town.

Once there we walked into a huge superstore that supplied everything and anything that I would need to start my new life over with. We spent around three hours grabbing dishes, bedding, furniture and various accents that I would need. Then we spent another hour looking at oak furniture.

Russ had managed to change his mind and arrived about two hours ago at the store. He stated that he missed us and wanted to help pick out what I should get furniture wise. He has been in my decision making since I had met him and we ended up deciding on a very romantic and elegant master bedroom set. The other furniture we focused on was very kid friendly, yet the highest class looking. We spent around two thousand dollars when it was all said and done, but it was all worth it. Maggie and I watched as Tony and Russ loaded what they could into the trucks. The rest would be delivered to the house in the morning.

"All set and ready to go baby," Tony said as he came over and kissed me. I watched as he hopped in his truck and told him that I would ride with Maggie so she wasn't all alone.

I quickly hopped in Maggie's truck and watched as she followed Russ and then Tony pulled out and followed behind us. This was going to be a quick yet long ride home. I was so tired and what made it bad was the fact I had run into the gang.

'Bad Mommy, Mommy isn't good since she hurt them. Mommy needs to be hurt now.' Thoughts went threw my head again that were making me nauseated. I couldn't help but close my eyes and hope that sleep would overcome me so I could survive the ride back.

Tony must have carried me into the house and placed me on the bed because when I awoke that's were I found myself. I awoke early this morning and it possibly could have been from the birds that were chirpy loudly in the tree next to my window. The things I bought yesterday would be arriving today. I was excited to finally be able to setting into my own home and to be able to get ready for the baby.

I gingerly got out of the bed and headed down to the kitchen. Tony was hovering over stove plating the eggs he had just finished making. " Good morning sunshine! Here you are," he kissed me on the cheek as he handed me a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes. "Eat up and then get dressed. I am meeting Maggie and Russ over at your house in a few minutes. The delivery people should be here in about an hour maybe a little more."

I gave a little grunt meaning that I had heard him as I sat down. The eggs tasted good as well as the pancakes. It was really what I needed. I wasn't really into the bacon right now, but ate it to be nice. Tony always seemed to know what I was mainly craving, of course now and then he would add something in that he really wanted.

After I had finished eating, I hurried up to the bedroom and changed. Once done headed back down stairs and over to my house where everyone else was. I found Tony in the living room. He was reading a piece of paper and bits and pieces of the crib were all over the living room. "What are you doing?" I almost lost it laughing.

"Here sit down I think I know what I'm doing now." I sat on a chair near the fireplace as he handed me a piece of paper. He was about halfway done when there was a knock on the door. I made a motion to get up and he stopped me. "I'll get it darling you just sit and relax," I leaned back sometimes this whole pregnancy thing was a bit annoying.

I was capable enough to get the door, but if he insisted then fine. I don't mind being pampered. I watched him greet the three men at the door then walked over to me. "I am going to help them move things in. It will be yours and Maggie's job to direct us please." I nodded helping him move the crib to the side of the room. "You really shouldn't lift darling, the baby and all," I gave him my 'don't you start that' glare and he shut up with a small laugh.

It took about three hours to move everything into the house, and another three to unpack the various boxed of accessories and items that were going to decorate my home. The three boys had left after they had unloaded. Maggie and her husband had left about two and a half hours ago. They had an event they needed to tend to, which was fine considering I was capable to do things on my own. I had just finished placing new dishes into the cabinet when someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be," I said out loud to no one in particular.

"Honey, can you get that I'm sort of tied in a position on the last screw that I need to finish the crib," Tony yelled.

"No problem!" I chuckled at him, almost done. I wobbled to the door and gingerly opened it. "How can I… what are you doing here." I growled going from being pleasant to not happy in point five seconds. Tony must have heard me because he came immediately over to the door and stood behind me.

"Can we help you?" Tony asked using a tone that I had never heard before. He must have realized this was someone from my past that I did not want here. I leaned into him placing a hand on my stomach.

"We just came to talk." Darry said speaking up for the gang who only nodded confirming his words.

'Slam the door mommy, they just want to hurt you more. They want to hurt me save me mommy' I couldn't move I was froze. Just then there was a noise in the barn and a dog came running out in a panic.

I looked to Tony. "You better go check it out." He kissed me quickly and pushed past the gang who didn't seem to want to move for him.

"Come here Bronx," I yelled for the dog. Bronx started limping a bit toward me. I went to move down to pick him up but Soda beat me to it. "Thanks," I semi snapped and took the dog from him. "Well you it don't look broken boy, but we will have Tony check when he get here huh buddy," I cuddled the dog like a baby. After all it was only a few months old.

I turned back into the house and the gang hesitated wondering if they were to follow me. I did not want them there; I didn't want to be alone with them with out Tony. To top it off I really didn't care what they said either or what it looked like.

"Stay there till Tony gets back, and no I really don't care Dally at this point," I knew I was having a mood swing I knew better than this. I knew I should let them in. I sighed giving up "God damn it fine, come in and sit on the couch don't touch nothing." I snapped and huffed to my bedroom and slammed the door.

"Well isn't she miss moody," I heard Two-Bit say. Man was he going to get it when Tony got back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own no one but my made up characters **

**A.N. Rewritten on 12 Jan 2012**

**Pony's P.O.V**.

We walked into the cabin which was completely furnished and decorated with things that we would find in a soc's house. I sat down quietly looking at the ground. Johnny was next me, his head to hanging low. Of course he was quiet, he rarely ever spoke anyways. When he did speak it was usually to me.

Darry ended up sitting to my right and he had his arm around my shoulder. During the past few months after this all happened we had gotten closer. At least now we were trying to see where each other was coming from harder I guess you could call it. Of course at first there had been a lot of arguing after Danny had left us.

_I sat on the couch in the living room as Darry paced the room. Soda sat on the other side ready to referee any action that might take place. That or become my personal body guard in case he got to out of hand. The rest of the gang was out for the night. It was the first time in a long time that it was just us Curtis' here. _

"_Pony, How could have this happen? I thought you were smarter than that." Darry turned to look at me as he stopped pacing the floor._

"_It wasn't supposed to have happen Darry," I sighed as I leaned back into the couch and started to play with my hands. "We really liked each other and us dating was fine. We really were fine until about the last month. We didn't tell anyone because we wanted to be sure about us and everything we were going threw before we told anyone we were dating. It wasn't as easy as you think to keep it a secret from all of you." _

_I looked up and saw that he had taken a seat in the chair. "I learned from a friend at school that another girl in our class really liked me. At the same time I started seeing that Johnny really liked Danny. I thought about how Johnny's been threw so much and well no one really ever was interested in him. I knew Danny had some kind of feelings for him so I figured why not. We had been having little fights then one night I let things go to far and I should have stopped myself but I couldn't. Then we were over. I let her go and went after the other girl." I stopped talking and looked up with tears in my eyes. I hadn't even realized I had started to cry. Soda and Darry sat there motionless. Finally they began to understand what I had done._

My head was starting to hurt now; this was going to be a long evening

**Dally's P.O.V.**

I sat down in the recliner chair trying to go after my sister. Pony and Johnny were perfectly silent. I had seen Johnny this quiet but Pony usually was a bit more active than this. Darry and the others were taking everything in. In a way I was relieved that this was her life no, no more drama of status wars, but at the same time I couldn't help but feel the regret. This was my fault, if I hadn't reacted that way to her so many times, she would still be in Tulsa and not running away every five seconds. She would still be apart of my life and I would be apart of hers. I should have protected her more. I should have tried to understood her more.

**Tony's P.O.V.**

I opened the front door after checking what had went on in the Barn. 'Looks like Bronx was just aggravating the horses again' I thought. Stepping into the house that I would not be sharing with Danny I noticed she was not in the family room with the men.

"Where is my wife?" I said in a stern voice. She wasn't really my wife yet, but I had promised her that once the baby was born and everything settled we would get married. I took in the shocked look of their faces. The tall Buff one stood up and came over to me.

"After she let us come in she went down the hall and slammed the door. I'm Darryl Curtis." He extended his hand and I shook it with a firm grip.

"Tony. Tony Angello." I replied. "Excuse me for a few moments." He nodded and sat back down and I headed back down the hall.

"Danielle?" I knocked on our bedroom door before hearing a click on the other side. She slowly opened the door and pulled me in shutting the door behind her. "What's wrong Darling." She was holding her head and I knew what was going on. "Ok baby, just relax ok… take a nap. I will go deal with them."

She nodded as I kissed her. She smiled lying on the bed and shut her eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I opened the door and headed out to the family room. "So… what is going on? Who are you? And what do you want" I sat in a recliner chair. I put on a 'you better hurry and tell me before you are sorry look'. The buff one started to talk again.

"Well this is, my brothers Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis, This is Johnny Cade, Keith 'Two-Bit' Matthews, Steve Randle, and Dallas Winston. We came here to see Danny. As to what the hell is going on, I don't know, why don't you tell us that part?" He snapped the last part.

"First of all, this is Danny's and I's house, so no need to get snippy. Second of all you are the ones that came here unannounced, sent poor Danny to our room stressed, so stressed she's hearing things again, which I don't appreciate, especially after we had gotten them to sort of die down." There was a bit of anger in my voice.

I heard the bedroom door open and out came Danny. She waddled her way to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I watched as she then opened the fridge and took out a small thing of ice cream, grabbed a spoon and headed toward the bedroom again.

"Darling, Is everything ok?" Of course I knew the answer, but I couldn't help but asking anyways. She turned around smiled, then headed back to me. I honestly was afraid of what she was going to do, but she leaned in, kissed me on the lips and then headed back to the room.

"Ok then…." I mumbled as the door shut.

"So, she's hearing things again." Dally said with his cold eyes staring at me.

"Yes, and what do you mean again." I was frightened for her and the baby's safety, Dally made it seem like this was an everyday thing.

"When my sister was little she heard a few things every now and then. My Dad wanted to throw her in the Looney bin like my mom. My mom had to go for a few months but my dad thought that beading her would work instead. She didn't mention voices or hearing things since." Dally shrugged and was about to light up a cancer stick.

"DALLAS WINSTON! NO SMOKING IN THIS HOUSE!" Danny cried from the bedroom. "I MAY ONLY BE SIX MONTHS PREGNANT, BUT I DON'T CARE I DON'T WANT TO SMELL THAT IN MY HOUSE, AND I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU NOT EVEN ASKING IF I WANT TO SMELL IT. I CAN SMELL IT IN MY BEDROOM ALREADY TAKE IT OUTSIDE NOW!"

"Sorry, she's a little moody." I apologized. She did have a right to be after all. She stomped down the hall and looked at Dally. Who hadn't even lit the thing.

"I….I thought you were smoking. I'm sorry?" She looked to the floor really confused. "My whole room smells like smoke"

That was when I looked toward the window and saw a bit of red and black dancing. "THE BARN" I yelled as I ran to get my shoes. The barn was blazing I could see animals starting to run.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I had been smelling smoke for the last 10 minutes and it was really annoying. I knew my brother would be the one who would be smoking out of all of them. Most the gang had quit but Dally was still stuck on that nasty habit. When I went to confront him after my yelling spree I noticed he hadn't even lit up yet. "I….I thought you were smoking. I'm sorry?" I looked to the floor really confused. "My whole room smells like smoke"

"THE BARN" Tony yelled as he ran to get his shoes. The barn was blazing and you could see the animals beginning to run out.

"Be careful please." I begged Tony as he headed over to the door.

"I will I promise." He said quickly as he kissed my lips and pulled me into a hug on his way out. "Call for help and Danny….. I love you." With that he ran into the barn.

I ran to the phone and called 911, no sooner had I told them that the barn was on fire and were to go I could hear sirens in the distance, and then my heart stopped as I heard a crack and the deafening sound of a buildings collapse.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**. Rewritten on 14 Jan 2012

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but the characters I have added.

**Pony's P.O.V.**

At the sound of the barn collapsing, everything began to move in slow motion. I watched as Danny ran to the window to see what was happening. Dally had to stop her as she tried to run out the door. Darry quickly ran to the phone in an attempt to call for help.

"No!" I heard Danny scream as Dally held her in place while she continued to struggle, trying to get out the door.

We could hear sirens now in the back ground noise. After he had hung up the phone Darry ran out the door with Steve, Soda and Two-bit right behind him. Dally, Johnny and I remained in the house with Danny, who had now collapsed into her brothers arms. She was crying hard and her breathing was coming in raged from her attempts to breath. She was going to pass out if she kept this up. Dally noticed this and continued to stroke her hair as he tried to coax her into calming down.

I went to the window and watched in horror. Seeing this fire before me was all too familiar for Dally, Johnny and I. By now the firefighters had arrived and they were attempting to put out the fire. The flames were dancing a brilliant dance as they stretched toward the sky. You could feel the heat coming through the window. It hissed loudly as the water tried to shake its hand. It was apparent that anything that had been left inside was no longer alive.

I turned around to see that Dally and managed to get Danny to sit on the couch. She was no longer clinging onto Dally but still continued to sob. Dally tried to pull her close again and she tried resisting but eventually just gave into her brother. She moved one hand to her swollen stomach. She placed her head onto Dally's shoulder.

"It's not fair. Why does everything good get taken away from me! Why can't I ever be allowed to keep one thing that is good in my life?" She whimpered threw her sobs. Those words had stung me. I don't know how or why, but they had driven into my heart like a dagger.

I walked out to the door and onto the porch. I had to blink back the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes. 'I probably shouldn't cry with so many people around right now' I thought to myself. I looked up toward the sky and tried focusing on the stars. It wasn't the best decision I could have made. It just reminded me of the night that I finally had told Danny how I felt. A time before everything got so complicated.

_I sat at the table trying to focus on the millions of math problems that I had to do for Calculus. Ok, it wasn't really millions of problems that had been assigned, but it felt like it. I sighed, being home alone and trying to do homework with no noise just wasn't really working tonight. I had things on my mind. Well really just one thing. Danielle Diandra Winston. _

_Since she had started living here with Dally things were going pretty well around the house. It was nice to have someone else pitching in to cook and clean. That wasn't the only reason it was nice. It was nice because I at least had someone else that I could share lot things with. I mean yeah I always had the gang, but Danny seemed to understand where I was coming from most of the time. _

_I sighed and closed my math book. It was way too quiet for me to get anything remotely done and I really didn't want to turn the TV on. I got up grabbing my jacket and headed out to the front porch were I found Danny quietly sitting on the steps looking up at the stars. "Hey, how long have you been sitting here? Isn't it cold out here?" I questioned her as I sat down next to her._

"_I got home a few minutes ago. I saw that you were working on homework and I didn't want to bother you, so I decided to sit out here and enjoy the weather. I like when it's clear enough to see the stars." She replied to my question._

"_You could have come in. I really wasn't getting far on my homework anyways. It's too quiet without anyone around." I said as she continued to stare at the sky._

"_Where is everyone?" She momentarily looked at me before looking back up at the sky. _

"_Darry had to stay late at the office, Steve and Soda had dates, Two-Bit is helping his mom with something, and your brother took Johnny to the dingo." I looked up to the sky with her and noticed that it was starting to snow. "I stayed home because I had a lot of homework."_

_Homework was taking me forever now because I had decided to take more advanced courses so that I could earn more scholarships for college. The less pressure I had to put on Soda and Darry the better. The gang was no were in site. It was just me and her. Plus it did keep me out of trouble. I looked at Danny and my stomach began to do flips. I decided it finally was time to tell her how I had been feeling. It was now or never._

"_So Danny," I began, "I have been wondering… What do you think about me?" That caught her attention. _

_She stopped looking at the sky and looked to me as a snowflake landed on her nose. "I think you're a nice guy. You are smart, easy to talk to, always dreaming. You always seem to have your mind open to new ideas and you love learning." My heart was pounding so loud I thought she could hear it._

"_Do you think I'm nice enough to be your boyfriend?" I flat out asked finally letting it come out. I probably could have found more romantic ways to ask it, but I had held it in so long. I waited for what seemed like a long time before she leaned in and kissed me. _

"_Yes." She whispered across my lips before kissing me again. There we were Danny and me, kissing as the snow fell and the stars shined in the night's sky._

The fire was nearly out now and a Tony was being carted towards an ambulance. It reminded me so much of Johnny, only this body was far worse than he had ever been. Medics were rushing to awake the body that would not respond. As soon as Tony was loaded into the ambulance the sirens came on and it was headed to the nearest hospital.

The unspoken silence was broken when a black truck drove up and an older couple hopped out. "What happened!" the man said as he and his wife ran toward us

Darry was the first to be able to speak. "We don't know what exactly happened. We arrived here about 20 minutes ago to see Danny and not even ten minutes after we arrived the barn was on fire. If it helps you any, when we arrived Bronx, I think it was the name, ran out from the barn. Tony had gone to check but came back in saying that he must have just annoyed the horse. Then all of a sudden the barn was on fire. He went to go get the animals out and the building collapsed on him." My brother rambled on.

The women quickly left us and went inside to check on Danny. "My name is Darryl Curtis and this is my brother Pony. My other brother Soda is over there with Keith Matthews. Inside with Danielle is her brother Dallas Winston and Jonny Cade." The man nodded as my brother continued.

"Let's head inside why don't we. Not much we can do right now thought I probably should head to the hospital soon. My name is Russ. My wife Maggie is inside now. Not the best of the situations to meet everyone in, but still it is nice to meet you." I watched as they shook hands.

We all slowly headed inside. Dally and Johnny sat alone on the couch. Maggie was rushing around in the kitchen putting a pot of water on. "Where Is Danielle?" Russ asked.

"She went to bed for now honey. The poor dear is really stressed out and broken about the whole situation. She realized that the building collapsed on him and he's gone. Honestly I don't think he will be coming back either dear. She was asking for you Russ. She wants her Dad." Maggie said as she took out some tea cups.

I watched as Russ headed down the hall, and shut her bedroom door behind him. Maggie placed a tea bag in each of the cups and then headed back to the couch while the water boiled. "The poor dear was in love with that boy. They planned on getting married as soon as the baby came. He was a great worker too. He's been working on this ranch for about three months now." She sighed and then looked up from where she was looking on the floor. "So... you're the gang?"

"Yes'" It was Dally who talked. His voice was quiet.

"I see." She began. "And who is the brother." Dally responded again quietly. "Ok and the possible fathers."

It was my turn to talk. "That would be me or him." I pointed to Johnny who had his head hung low again. The pot whistled and Maggie headed back over to the stove and grabbed the water. She slowly began to fill nine cups.

"Does anyone want lemon or sugar in their tea?" She asked.

'No thanks' coursed through the room. She slowly began handing out tea. I looked down into my cup still wanting to cry.

**Maggie's P.O.V.**

I looked at the boys in front of me. They all seemed broken in many ways. Broken like my poor daughter. Tony was never coming back. I watched as my husband came out of her room. "She's asleep." He said as he grabbed his tea from the counter and then joined me on the couch.

It was silent for a few minutes before the boy who had said he was her brother spoke. "Thank you. Thank you for taking care of her and treating her as your own." He was still looking at the ground. It surprised me that he was able to say that. He didn't seem like the type that would.

"It really was no problem. I just hope you aren't here to take her back right now. She is still in need of a mother and a father. I know that you are her brother but according to her… as much as she does love you… she needs someone else to be there for her. She needs you as a brother not a father. Plus we do see her as our daughter. Though I will admit she is too young to be pregnant, but over the last three months she has done all she can here to make money so she doesn't depend on others. She has done so well. When she came here she was so silent and deathly afraid that we were going to deny her once we found out her past. She is six months along now and then last thing she needs is to be frightened by your presence." I said in a calm tone trying not to snap or be mean. I took a sip of my tea.

"I am sure that wasn't your intention to scare her. But acting like you did just sent her into a panic. She just wanted to kill the child to make you happy and then trying to kill herself because she couldn't do it. She did what she did because it was all she could do to try and think that you would all be better off. No she doesn't know that I know she's tried to kill herself, but I can tell my some of the marks I've seen on her while I was with her at the doctor's office. I also know that there was more to this pregnancy than to what she is willing to tell. Besides that I know all too well what she also has gone through growing up before she came here. More than you understand Dallas Houston Winston." I could tell he was going to open his mouth, I knew a lot more than I was letting on.

**Dallas's P.O.V.**

I was going to say something to her about understanding the past that we had faced when living with my father. I was just opening my mouth to start talking when she used my whole name. That got me to stop and think. Danny had never told my middle name to anyone, and the gang certainly didn't know it. "How did you know my middle..." I was finally able to speak and I couldn't finish my sentence.

"No your sister did not tell me your middle name. I've known about you and her since the day she was born a little over 15 years ago." Maggie finally confessed as I stared at her in shock. "If I'm not mistaken, which I know I'm not, your mother was Elena Rose Winston. My maiden name is Maggie Summer Winston which I later changed to Maggie Winston-Hewett after I married Russ. Your father took your mother's name. Not very traditional but he did it anyways. I knew Elena very well. After all, she was my younger sister." I stared at Maggie. I felt confusion, hatred, and many other mixed emotions as I stared at a relative that I never knew existed.

**Please Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: revised on Jan 15th 2012**

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my characters

**Dallas's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe my ears. All this time, there was someone out there in this world that could have done something. She could have helped us escape from our father, but instead she chooses to leave us there. "Why are you telling me this now and not die with that secret?" I snapped at Maggie. I was so mad I had to hold myself back from getting up and hurting her. Yes, I had an anger problem that I probably should get help for, but I was not my father and I was not going to attack a female ever again. I had made that mistake once when I hurt Danny, and thankfully I had learned that lesson.

"Dally; you really don't think that I don't regret not going to get your mother and both you kids." Her voice turned into a whisper as she looked down to her cup of tea. "Every day I have asked myself why I couldn't have had enough courage to go in and take you out of there. I think about how maybe your mother would still be alive if I had. You and your sister wouldn't have had to face the challenges that you have faced. You would have had a place to excel in life and a way to make something of yourself. It's not like I didn't have a place for you to live. I tried to start looking for you a few times a few years ago. Only I was too late. By the time my husband and I did start looking you all were no longer there in NY. I was informed that my sister was dead and there wasn't a clue to where you had headed with Danny." She looked back up and looked straight at my eyes. There were tears in her eyes. She stood up, brought her cup to the kitchen and placed it in the sink.

"Why do you have her calling you mom?" I then asked. Remembering what she had called Maggie at the diner. I wasn't mad, only curious.

It was Russ, my uncle, who spoke up first. "She had chosen to call us Mom and Dad sometimes, we never forced her to. She told us that Maggie reminded her so much like your mom, and she wanted to be part of the family. If we were ok with it, and we told her we were. If you are wondering if we have told her about being our niece, we haven't yet. We just didn't think it was the right time to tell her yet. We planned on telling her after she gave birth and wasn't so stressed out with the pregnancy. That and her thoughts wouldn't be all over the place. She would be able to think straight." Maggie had begun to move around the room gathering cups from everyone and bringing them to the sink.

I looked to Soda who stood up. "Can I go see her?" He asked tentatively.

"If you want to you may. Though I do believe she's sleeping. A lot has happened to her today." Russ said from his spot on the couch his arm wrapped around a now sitting Maggie. "Her door is the one all the way down the hall. Maggie, why don't you go and make some dinner for the boys. I am sure they are all hungry after their journey here." I watched as Maggie nodded and headed back to the kitchen area and looked around the cabinets and in the fridge for various ingredients to make us dinner.

**Soda's P.O.V.**

I walked slowly down the hall toward Danny's bedroom. I really had missed Danny more than I thought was possible since she had left. Everything had changed the moment she left. The house wasn't alive. When she was there we always were laughing and having a good time. Yes, we all had or chores to do, but the level of stress that we were under before had been lifted. I hadn't even realized how close I felt to her until she wasn't there anymore. I realized how much she meant to me and how much I really did love her after she was gone. She is everything I needed and everything I ever wanted.

I opened the door and headed into her bedroom. She lay curled up on the bed. Her small figure looked so fragile. I slowly walked over to her and sat down in a chair that was facing her. She was so young and had been forced to grow up before her time. I noticed some of her blond hair had fallen in her face and moved to brush it back.

"Tony.." She mumbled as she stirred a bit. She was waking up.

"No…" I replied soothingly. That mumble had hurt a bit, but I brushed it off remembering that she had just lost him. That and the fact she didn't know that I had someone managed to fall for her. "It's me, Soda."

I got up from the chair and went around to the other side of the bed to lay down with her. She had rolled over to look at me momentarily before rolling back over to her other side facing the wall again. I couldn't resist anymore. I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead. I breathed in her scent then closed my eyes letting sleep take over me too.

**Danny's P.O.V**.

I opened my eyes and felt the sensation of being warm. It took a few minutes but I was finally able to register that an arm was wrapped around my waist. I slowly turned around not wanting to risk being stuck on my back to notice Soda lying next to me. I silently had been hoping that the past 24 hours had been a nightmare, but apparently I had been dead wrong I made a sobbing sound without meaning to and Soda began to stir.

I faked sleeping again praying that he wasn't waking up. I counted to twenty and then opened my eyes. 'Well that conclusion was wrong.' I thought. Soda was wide awake now and we were staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey." He said softly. "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright." I said fighting the urge to roll back over and continue to believe that this was all a nightmare. Like that was going to happen, Tony was never going to come back and that was something I was going to have to admit sooner or later. I couldn't hold it back any longer and the tears started to flow out of my eyes. I watched in horror as Soda brushed away my tears. That was Tony's job, not his. I was about to open my mouth to protest when he spoke.

"Please don't cry Danny. I hate seeing you cry." With that he leaned in and kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note**: Rewritten on 15 January 2012

**Disclaimer:** you know the drill, only own my peoples no one else's.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I lay there frozen as Soda's lips moved against mine. My mind was shutting down and it wasn't telling me what to do. Any strength that I needed to push him away was nowhere in sight. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. The one of the most important things to me had been taken away not even hours before and here someone was already moving in again to claim me. I felt the baby kick me. This was all how it started. Again I was to become another member of the gang's 'slut'.

When Soda finally pulled back I quickly moved out of his grip and rushed to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me and locking it I moved over to the other side of the bathroom. I slid down against the wall to sit on the cold floor and held my head in my hands letting my heart pour out. Almost immediately I moved to kneel and threw up into the toilet. Weak from everything that had happened I collapsed back onto the floor and cried.

'Slut! Whore! Good for nothing mother,' the voice rang threw my head as I lay there.

**Dally's P.O.V**.

I watched as Soda walked down to Danny's room. He had always been there for Danny when I wasn't able to do something for her. All the Curtis Brothers had been, but especially Soda. Maggie smiled after him and stood up slowly. She and Russ headed towards the door.

"Maybe he can help put a smile back on her face. Well it is late. We all should probably try and get some sleep. Russ and I are going to head to the main house across the way. You all are welcome to come over. We have two spare rooms and space in the living room for you. We can figure other things out in the morning. Oh and before I forget. Dally, who was Buck?" She said as she turned to look back at me from the door.

"I used to race horses for him. I used to crash at his place sometime. Danny and I were going to live there until the Curtis' let us stay with them. Why?" I asked her, curious to as of why she wanted to know.

She just shook her head. "I was just wondering that's all." She grabbed Russ and walked out the door leaving us there.

I sat there in a daze for I don't know how long. It was until Darry had the others head over to the main house to sleep that I noticed the time. It was now 2 am. I nodded to Darry as he headed over to the recliner and turned out the light. I decided to stay here with Soda, Darry and Danny. I headed over to the longer couch and lay down. I had made sure that I took my shoes were off so that I would not get dirt or anything on the new furniture. I didn't want to do anything that could possible upset my sister more.

I was jolted awake at quarter to seven when a frantic Soda came into the living room. "Danny…. She…she… she's locked herself in the bathroom and I can hear her throwing up!" I looked at him and then to Darry who began to stir. "And I don't think its morning sickness anymore!" He rushed back to the room .

Sighing I got up from my spot on the couch and headed down to the room with Darry. I moved past Soda and knocked on the door. "Danny is everything alright?" I waited for a response but none came. A little more panicked I knocked louder. "Danielle please answer me. Are you alright?"

A muffled 'leave me alone' came thru the door and I sigh escaped my lips again. I slid down the door listening closely to what ever she was doing. I heard her beginning to puke again and desperately wanted to enter just to make sure she was ok, but had no idea what she would do if I opened the door. I wanted her to trust me again. If she wasn't out in 5 minutes I would enter I mentally decided. That was until I heard a loud bang.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I could hear Soda run down the hall to alert the others about my 'condition'. I just lay there. I only wanted Tony. 'He's never coming back to you and your bastard child! That's what you deserve. You're a gang's slut. You don't deserve the good things in life' the voice in my head ranged.

I found a small bit of strength and stood up heading over to the medicine cabinet. 'Trying to kill yourself again, it will never work your so stupid you can't even do that right.' the voice continued to rage in my head until I finally found what I was looking for. I popped the top and downed a few pills.

I sat against the tub again as I heard my brother talking to me. "Danny is everything ok?" He asked as I was silent.

'No everything is not ok,' I wanted to yell, 'the man that loved me the most and my child is gone and never coming back. All I am to the gang is their little slut. You even called me that' I thought.

"Danielle please answer me. Are you alright?" He begged me to answer but I couldn't.

"Leave me alone" I mumbled as I lifted myself over the toilet again just in time to throw up.

'Well that wasn't what I was hoping for' I thought as I began to get light headed. I wanted to ease the pain not give myself more. I got up to wash my mouth out but quickly lost my balance and fell to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: you know the drill, only own my characters not s.e hintons**

**Danny's P.O.V.**

'Well that wasn't what I was hoping for' I thought as I began to get light headed. I wanted to ease the pain not give myself more. I got up to wash my mouth out but quickly lost my balance and fell to the ground.

I thankfully was able to stop myself from falling full force to the ground just as Dally came threw the door. 'I'm going to have to fix that' I thought not caring that he was in the bathroom with me.

"Danny, are you alright!" Dally said panicking as he came racing over to me. He gingerly helped me up.

"Just help me to my damn bed will you" I snapped. I didn't mean too but with how tired I was, plus my head hurting, and my emotions going all over the place I couldn't help it.

Dally helped me over to my bed and sat down next to me. "What happened? What were you trying to do?" I could tell he was trying to stay calm.

"I just went to throw up because my stomach was bothering me and I had a bad headache. I only took 3 pain pills I swear! Sadly they didn't stay down because I puked again and when I got up to rinse my mouth out I got light headed and well you know the rest." I said softly reclining into the pillows on my bed.

"Can you give us a few minutes please?" Dally asked Soda and Darry who hesitated but agreed.

'Really? I don't want to deal with this shit now.' I thought to myself as the two Curtis boys left the room and shut the door behind him.

"I really am sorry about everything that's been going on Danny." Dally stated after the door had closed. "There are so many things I wish I could have changed and done differently. The past few months have been hell not knowing if something had happened to you. In a way I was relieved when I saw you come to town yesterday. At least I knew you were alive and not lying dead in some ditch. I really do care about what happens even if I don't act like it half the time"

I didn't know what to say. My brother was actually showing me more emotion that I thought was possible. "I'm sorry I couldn't really trust you, but I had my reasons." It probably wasn't the best way to respond but I really didn't know what else to say.

My brother moved so that He was facing me on the bed. "Danny, I have something I want to ask, and please don't get mad at me ok? How come you didn't tell me you were still hearing the voices? I wouldn't have hit you like dad did." This shocked me. I didn't know that he remembered that I was able to when I was younger.

"You would have sent me away wouldn't have you." Was all I could say?

"I would have helped you get help for it, but I wouldn't have sent you to do it. There are places we could have gone too. I do care about what happens. I would have found away to deal with it and you know that." Dally said in a soft whisper. He was in a very vulnerable position that I had never seen him in before. Maybe the past few months had changed him. That or the current state I was in. I listened as he continued. "Is that the reason you tried to kill yourself and the baby? The reason you ran?"

I sighed. "Yeah. The voices usually aren't very violent, but they have been telling me to die since around the time I had sex with Pony. It was just dull and I didn't really listen to it then, but after Pony dumped me something happened and it became really loud, almost unbearable. Then when Johnny came along it was dull again. I guess when I found out I was pregnant they became the worst they had ever been." That really wasn't a lie, considering the fact that I had actually tried to die…a few times.

I continued on in my heart to heart with my brother. "As for the reason for running, I ran because I couldn't go threw with killing the baby. I was all ready to and then when I got there I just couldn't. I was ashamed that I even tried to do that and how I was hurting people. The voice told me that I should just leave because it would be better for everyone. So I left and found my way here. In ways I am glad I did. I found a life here where there is no Soc or Greaser, just humans living life."

"I kind of like it out here too," Dally said looking out the window. "I mean the countryside is really pretty and there isn't so much… Pressure… I guess that is what you could call it."

"Yeah I guess you could call it that." I replied playing with my hands.

Dally looked back to me. "So you and Maggie seem to be close. You guys must talk a lot huh." I nodded in response to his statement.

"Yeah we talk a lot. She's helped me through a lot and done so much for me that I can never repay her for everything. Actually she got most of the voice activity to stop. At least until you guys showed up. That seemed to add a lot of stress." I stated casually.

"She seems nice. She talked to us last night. She also asked me who "Buck" was. Now I know you didn't hang out with him so he wasn't around much. I know I didn't like you over there with out me knowing and I am sorry if I am wrong but the way she made it sound was like something happened." My brother leaned closer to me.

'Damn my brothers ability to read people so well' I thought, trying to think of a way to rub this off. Only I couldn't. I decided since we were being truthful in our rare heart to heart that I would play along.

"She mentioned Buck to you?" He nodded to my statement and I stiffened. So much for trying to play this one off.

"What happened with Buck?" Dally looked into my eyes. "No more lies Danny I want the truth. What did Buck do, why did Buck matter to where you told Maggie about him?"

I hesitated but eventually gave in finally letting the truth about what had happened come out. "It was two days after Pony and I broke up. I went over to my room at Buck's so I could just get away for a little while. I just wanted time to actually cry and be alone with out all of the gang there. I guess Buck had started drinking early because when I got the about 2pm and he was already pretty tore up." I could feel the tears already sliding down my cheeks. Just remembering what had happened.

"I guess Buck had noticed that I had come in because he came over to me before I could head up the stairs. He was saying how pretty I looked and that I was growing up nicely. He tried to grab me but I pushed him away because he was freaking me out. I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me." I swallowed and took a deep breath getting ready for the last part. Remembering what happened hurt me so much. I looked Dally in the eyes and I could see that this was hurting him as much as it was hurting me.

"I remember crying so hard and then passed out. I remember waking up because I felt like someone was on the bed. When I opened my eyes Buck was on top of me and was trying to undress me. The music was so loud downstairs that I guess no one heard me screaming. I screamed as hard and loud as I could, but no one ever came. I wasn't strong enough to fight him." Tears were pouring down my cheeks, "He pinned me down. The things he said to me. The things he did to me. The way he kept touching me. He raped me Dally, and I am so sorry I couldn't fight. After he was "done" with me he said if I told anyone he would fire you. He wouldn't let you ride anymore. I am so sorry Dally"

**Please review!**


End file.
